No wonder they call them Horror Movies
by Invader Cazandria
Summary: Caz takes on another parody...This time old Horror Movies!! Updated!
1. Default Chapter

Hola all! Caz here! Okay, first off, I want to make an announcement! I've decided to do a little mini-series type thing of parodys! Can you not feel the joy?!?   
Everyone: -.-  
Caz: Yes! Bow to Caz! *Stands on top od Dib's head*  
Dib: Caz....get off....  
Caz: Oh! Whoops! Sorry, Dibby! *Gets offa the Dib*  
  
Well, anyways. My first parody, Sailor Zim, was based off of a dream I had. This parody is based off of one Saturday night Horror movie marathon.   
  
Saturday, my cousin rented 3 really old scary movies. Thinking they were scary, I decided to watch them. In truth, these movies are hillarious!! I laughed ALOT! I got to thinking- NEVER a good thing...- And my malformed mind thought of IZ and JtHM. And cosidering the last time I did a parody, I got Zim in a mini-skirt...I HAD TO DO THIS!! Don't worry, Zim's not going to be in a mini-skirt...  
  
Everyone else: Awwww....  
  
Caz: 0.o ANYWAYS!!! And there will be no crossdressing, but...well...you'll have to find out for yourselves!   
  
Okay, this is going to have to be a reader participation fic, because some of the parts in the second and third movie...let's just say...no one will fit. Well, we're going to need some information!!   
  
Name: Race (Irken or human):   
Gender:   
Height:   
Personality:   
A little about your physical description and stuff:   
Anything else you want to say (like if you want to shout a quote in my story, say so here):  
  
We're also going to need to know if you have any crushes, or if you have a prolbem playing a member of the oppisite sex...or if you've got a prolbem playing some slightly disturbing parts. Hehe....well....  
  
Okay, the second chapter will be for the first movie I saw that night, called 'The Angry Dead'. Gotta love the title!! If I may quote ZIm...  
  
Well, I've much work to do, so, Invader Caz, signing off! 


	2. Running around

Man, what provoked me to do this? I haven't seen this movie in, what, 3 months?! Oh well....we'll improvise.  
--------------------------  
Mini: *Angrily running around* Where is the cast?! Caz! Zim! Dib, Kami, Gally, all of you get over here!!  
Caz: *Dropping from the celing and landing on her head as the others all rush to Mini, afraid* Er, I'm here.  
Gally: Mini, you've got Kami and my characters mixed up!  
Mini: *Snatching a script from her hand* What do you mean? You're Shelly, Kami's Linda, and Caz is Cheryl. What's the prolbem?  
Kami: You put Gally with Dib and me with Zim!  
Mini: Oh, fine! You two switch places.   
Gally and Kami grin and go to get dressed.  
Mini: Now, we really need to get this started! *Glares at Dib and Zim* You two have any prolbems?  
Dib: Yeah, I do! How come Zim gets to be the guy who survives, and I turn into a mindless zombie?  
Zim: *Smugly* Because, Dib-buh, I'm better than you.  
Dib: No you aren't, Zim! It's probly just because Caz had the first say in who gets what character, and she has a crush on you!  
Caz: *waving her hands, still upside down* I'm still here...  
Zim: *Growls*  
Mini: *Getting in between the two of them.* Cut it out, you guys! Gods!   
Dib and Zim continue to glare at eachother.   
Mini: *Sighing* Guys, go get into costume.   
The two storm off into their seprate dressing rooms.   
Caz: Errr...a little help?  
Mini: . *Helps Caz into a standing position*  
Caz: Thanks. I'ma go get dressed now. *Scurries off*  
Mini: Finally! We begin in 5 minutes!  
-----------------------  
Okay!! Next chapter will be up in a few minutes, as I'm writing it right now! ^^ Bai! 


	3. The Evil Dead Part One

Told you! Hah! You probly thought that I wouldn't have this up! ^^ I showed you...  
--------------------------------------  
[The scene is a dark bog. It looks like something out of 'The Blair Witch Project'. The bog fades to a car on the road. Inside are our characters. Caz is wearing a baby blue T-shirt and looks none too pleased about it, and blue jeans. Kami is wearing a purple, sleeve-less shirt, and blue jeans, and Gally is wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. (an: Is anyone sencing a pattern with the jeans thing?) Dib  
is in the front seat, which has been elvated so he can see where he's going. Zim is sitting next to him. They are both wearing green sweatshirts and, you guessed it, blue jeans! Close in on our heros during a conversation.]  
  
Scott (Dib): Hey, Ash, where are we?  
  
Ash (Zim): We just crossed the Tennesse Border, which would put ussss...  
  
Scott: Yeah?  
  
Ash: *Unfolding a map* Righttt..here!  
  
[The car suddenly jerks out of control and nearly hits a truck. Thankfully, Dib gets control of the wheel.]  
  
Ash: What the Hell was that, human?! You trying to kill us?!  
  
Scott: Don't blame me! It's your steering wheel, the damn thing jerked out of my hands!  
  
Linda (Kami): Hey, Scotty, what's this place like anyway? ((Apperently she didn't realize they were about to be killed.))  
  
Scott: Well, it's supposed to be haunted by evil demons that turn you into pathetic clay-mation when you get destroyed.  
  
Cheyrl (Caz): Oh, fun!  
  
Linda: I mean, what's it look like?  
  
Scott: Oh. Well, I don't know.  
  
Shelly (Gally): You mean no one's seen this place?  
  
Scott: Well, the guy that's renting it says it's an old place. Little run down, but it's right up in the mountains. Yeah, and the best part is that we get it so cheap.   
  
Linda: Yeah, why are we getting it so cheap?   
  
Ash: Once again, the whole demons thing.  
  
Shelly: Ah.  
  
[The car pulls up to a rickety bridge, covered by leaves and mosses. A sign next to the bridge reads, "Dangerous, travel at own risk". The car stops.]  
  
Cheryl: Ah, what a welcoming sight.  
  
Shelly: This is the bridge we're going to cross?  
  
Ash: The whole thing's falling apart on us! Wow, I am -so- suprised! This isn't your ordinary horror movie plot!  
  
Scott: Oh, come on, don't let it fool you. Anyway, if we die now, it's a pretty lame movie.  
  
[They cross the bridge and arive at the cabin. Dib goes to the cabin, looking back at the group. They all nod and he reaches under the doormat and get a key. He unlocks the door and goes inside. Shot of the girls and Zim unpacking. By unpacking, we mean that the girls are basically throwing everything at Zim. Cut to inside of the cabin. It's very dusty, and Dib coughs. He explores the cabin. He finally gets down to a room that has tons of tourcher devices in it.]  
  
Scott: Oh, well, this is really welcoming.  
  
[He continues to search. He toys around with some of the insturments. 'Nny would be proud of this room. He raises an eyebrow at a blood-stained device and quickly gets out.]  
[It is now nighttime. Caz sits in her room with a sketchpad, doing anime drawings of Zim and Dib.]  
  
Cheyrl: *Muttering* Kawii...  
  
[Air begins to blow through the window and the sketchpad sheets softly wave. Caz stares at them, then begins to act as is the wind is blowing the pages.]  
  
Cheyrl: *Flipping the pages**Without any feeling* Ahhhh, what's happening? I am so scared!   
[She begins to act as though her hand is being posessed. She draws a very crude drawing of a book. The wind stops blowing and she looks at the drawing, back to normal.]  
  
Cheyrl: *Stares* ................My best work yet! *Nails it to the wall*  
  
[Later, during dinner]  
  
Scott: *Chanting* It barks in the cellar..it barks in the cellar.  
  
Cheyrl: Dib, that's annoying.  
  
Scott: . Caz, I'm in character...  
  
Cheyrl: Oh. In that case, Scotty, that's annoying.  
  
Scott: -.-  
  
[The cellar door -mysteriously- opens. You can see a glimpse of Kir's hand. Everyone goes to have a look.]  
  
Ash: What was that?  
  
Linda: Whatever it is, it's still down there...  
  
Shelly: I don't like cellars. Let's just close it up. It's probly just an animal down there anyways...  
  
Ash: An animal? That's the stupidest thing I ever heard, Gally.  
  
Shelly: *Muttering under her breath* Shut up, Zim...  
  
Linda: Maybe it is just some animal.   
  
Scott: Yeah, you're probably right. Probably just some animal. Here Cheryl, why don't you go down 'n check, make sure?   
  
Cheryl: Scotty! I'm not going down there!   
  
Scott: Ok, Ok you cowards, I'll go.   
  
Shelly: Be careful.   
  
Scott: Back in a minute.   
  
[He begins his decent into the cellar, turning on a flashlight. After a moment, Ash looks into the cellar.]  
  
Ash: Scott? Scotty? *Thinking* iI hope he fell.../i Here, Linda, get me a flashlight.  
  
Linda: That's the only one we brought up.   
  
Ash: Who's the idiot who packed only one flashlight?!  
  
Cheyrl: I'm the idiot. *Glares*  
  
Ash: -Meep- *Scared of Caz, with good reason* I'm going down. Cheyrl, get me a lantern.   
  
[Caz hands him a lantern and he goes down. In the cellar, he looks for Dib]  
  
Ash: Scotty?  
  
[*Thump*. A door opens and Dib jumps out at Zim]  
  
Scott: Boo!   
  
Ash: Ah! *Knocked over*  
  
Scott: Hahaha! You're so easy to scare, Zim!  
  
Ash: *Growls* That's not in the script! *He grabs Dib by the ankle and pulls him down*  
  
Scott: Ah! *Thud**Rubs his head* Can we get back to the movie now? *Stands*  
  
Ash: *Standing* Gladly.  
  
Scott: Hey, Ash, come here, I wanna show you something.   
  
[They walk over to a table filled with all sorts of voo-doo stuff. Dib looks fascinated; Zim looks bored.]  
  
Scott: Hey, look at this! *Referring to a book*  
  
[Zim picks up a scepter with skulls carved into it. He looks at it, intrested.]  
  
Ash: Hey, this looks like Caz! *Chuckles* Come on, let's take this stuff upstairs. You get that tape recorder, and I'll get that book.   
  
[Now nighttime in the cabin. The gang are chatting, and the tape recorder sits by Zim.]  
  
Ash: Hey, let's listen to this tape we found downstairs.  
  
[He clicks it on, and now Gir's voice is heard.]  
  
The Professer (gir): It's been a long time since master and I came here. Whee-woo! Err...we's in a cabin now, in 'da mountians! Master's doin' some stuff...Er...  
  
[The sound of metal being kicked is heard and Kir's voice interupts.]  
  
The Professer (Now Kir): I think we have made a major-that's a funny word. Major. Hehe...-discovery in the Ruins. I found a book called "Book of the Dead"! It's filled with funny-fun pictures! Er, anyways...the first few pages warm that some creaturie things are never dead. They can come back to life! Yayyyy! It is through the saying of these wordies that the demons are given the ability to posess the living. Horay for doommmmmm!!! Whee!  
  
[Caz shuts the tape player off]  
  
Scott: Hey, what'd you do that for? It was just getting to the good part!  
  
Cheryl: I just don't want to hear it anymore.  
  
Ash: *Ghostly wail*  
  
[Dib turns the tape recorder back on. Kir comes back on and recites nonsence words. The 'Evil Force' awakens; the trees outside begin to shake, and the moon takes up a fourth of the screen.]  
  
Cheryl: Shut it off....*Covers her ears* Shut it off! *Stands and shrieks* Shut it off!!!  
  
[A window breaks as a tree branch crashes into it. Caz runs off]  
  
Shelly: Cheryl. Where're you going?   
  
Ash: I can't believe this. Scott, you knew not to play that! I mean c'mon, you knew it was upsetting her. You just don't know when you're taking something too far.   
  
Scott: Hey, don't give me that! You were playing it too. You could of shut it off. I mean big deal! She's nuts. I mean it's just a joke, c'mon! Jesus Christ. She acts like she's three years old or something.   
--------------------------------------  
Ahh! Cliffhanger! So ends part one of 'The Evil Dead'. 


End file.
